A Twist in The Tale
by LucyLame
Summary: Zelgan/Ganzel with some familiar faces throughout. For all your Dominant Ganondorf and Strong-willed Zelda needs.
1. Chapter 1: The Invasion

I guess this could be considered a Prologue. Each chapter will be tagged with warnings at the beginning.

Cover photo belongs to **_Alderion-Al_ ** at DeviantArt.

This is obvious, but I do not own any of the characters, items or places mentioned in this FanFiction. That all belongs to **Nintendo.**

This Chapter contains: **_Non-Major Character Death Hinted Violence_**

* * *

Chapter One

A beautiful day in Hyrule, was not something uncommon, but today the beauty shone brighter. For to celebrate the birthday of Princess Zelda, a great ball was being held in the castle. The young princess was now eighteen and rumours that she would choose a suitor that night swept across the lands. Many princes and noblemen alike were arriving from every corner of the world to offer their hand in marriage and with it, an allegiance between countries. Across Castle Town and throughout the castle, people were decorating and dancing as the celebrations began.

Princess Zelda awoke in a delighted mood. To celebrate the day of her birth, was always a joyous occasion. She stretched her arms out and took a moment to listen to the birds whistle their morning song, until the echoes of music reached her ears. She always loved how Hyrule's people would celebrate today as if it were their own birthday and as she climbed out of her sheets, Zelda peered through her window, down at Castle Town where people all dressed in bright colours were beginning the festivities. A smile lifted at the corners of her lips and she giggled as she saw the many carriages worming their ways through the streets, towards the castle. No doubt each one filled with a potential suitor. Princess Zelda had no intention of picking a suitor tonight, or the next day, or the day after that. In fact, Zelda had promised her heart that she would wait until she found love, before she married. For as heir to the throne of Hyrule, Zelda did not need a husband and she fully intended on ruling by herself. At least, for a while anyway. But oh, how amusing she always found it when suitors came to town, each one attempting to flatter her. She made a sort of game of it and quite enjoyed it.

A knock on her door and Zelda remembered that she had not even dressed yet. She beckoned for her ladies to enter and greeted them as she did every morning.

"Oh, come now your highness, your bath has been ready for the past fifteen minutes. Any longer and it'll simply go cold."

Zelda's eldest lady in waiting, Miss Thalia was quick to usher the princess into her bathing chambers and whilst complying, Zelda simply chuckled.

"Quickly now child, we don't want to be late."

Miss Thalia had known Zelda since she was a child and had been her nanny from the moment she was born. Now, she was her lady but the two had developed a close bond throughout the years. Zelda was quick to slip from her night gown and step into the marble pool which had been built into the floor of her bathing chambers. It was spacious and beautiful, fit for a princess.

"Please don't worry Miss Thalia, I cannot be late to my own party, for the celebrations do not start until I am there."

"Your father would say quite otherwise my child, now be quick, we must get on guests are already arriving."

Zelda chuckled again but obliged.

Zelda's ladies spent a good few hours bathing her, dressing her, styling her hair and all the while they gossiped about all the eligible suitors who had come seeking Zelda's hand in marriage. Soon, the princess was ready. She wore a simply dress which did not flare too much, much like her everyday dresses. It was white, with a sheer purple overlay which separated at her waist and fell to her sides. Upon her shoulders sat two silver pauldrons, each delicate and detailed as if a spider had spun them from silk, on to her shoulders. From these pauldrons hung a length of pink sash which flowed over her upper arm and reached the floor, connecting at the back. She wore long white gloves reaching past her elbow, which connected with the pauldrons through a bejewelled chain. A similar chain sat neatly across her chest, eliminating the need for a necklace. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant bun which allowed many curls to cascade down the back of her neck and a curl in front of each ear, framing her face. Of course, her outfit would not be complete without her signature diadem perched delicately on her forehead and her pointed ears wore the triforce earrings which once belonged to her mother, as they did every day.

She watched herself in the mirror for a while, as her ladies had disappeared to ready themselves and she awaited her father's arrival at her chambers. It was here, that Zelda felt a wave of unease flow through her. She lifted her right hand and as she watched the triforce shine brighter than it usually did, she could have sworn that in that moment, she saw fire in her reflection. She knew that the reaction of her triforce could mean only one thing. The Triforce of Courage had been awoken and the cycle had once again, begun. It was now only a matter of time before the bearer of Power would seek out Wisdom.

Her train of thought was interrupted as a knock on her door pulled her back to reality.

"Zelda my dear, are you ready? It's time, the celebration is about to begin."

"Yes father, I'm coming!" Zelda had called out to her father without even realising and she took one last moment to watch the triforce on her hand glow, before shaking it from her mind for the rest of the day. It would not spoil the celebration that the people of Hyrule had been looking forward to for months. She turned from her mirror, just as the doors were opened and her father took a step inside her chambers.

"Ah my dear, with each year that passes, you grow to look more and more like your mother."

Zelda gave her father a quick bow of her head before stepping towards him.

"You are too kind to me father. Are we to see her? Before the ball?"

Her father offered his arm for her to take and she took it eagerly.

"Of course, my dear. As we do every year."

It had become somewhat of a tradition for the pair to visit the grave of Zelda's mother on the day of her birth. For it was not just the day of Zelda's birth, but also the day of her mother's death. As they strolled down the hallway, heading for the steps which would take them to the gardens, Zelda could not shake this feeling of chaos from the back of her mind. She knew it would come, but she had not expected it quite so soon.

The pair enjoyed the warm sunlight and the cool breeze as they strolled through the garden and once at her mother's grave, Zelda perched herself by the stone and placed a hand on it as her father did the same. They knelt there for a few minutes before King Daphnes smiled at his daughter and stood, offering her his hand so she may stand too.

The two headed back inside and down several lengthy hallways, towards the throne room where many balls had been held throughout the years. Not only was today the celebration of her birth, but as her eighteenth birthday Zelda was expected to give a speech thanking her people and promising that when her time comes, she will rule the kingdom just as her father did. She had spoken to the public before and was not as nervous as she thought she would be. In fact, the only thing making her nervous was knowing that before long, Hyrule could and most likely would, fall into panic and chaos until the Hero could be found. She perked her head up in realisation then, as the doors to the throne room were opened and the King and his daughter were announced to the room.

 _Of course. The hero. It'll be up to me to find him._ She had almost forgotten, that it was her duty to find the hero that would be able to stop the bearer of Power, as it has been in countless past times before.

Princess Zelda was rather enjoying her celebration. She had danced, talked and then feasted at dinner before dancing and talking some more. She had been introduced to all the suitors and found it quite amusing how they would all try to sway her at once. Now, it was almost time for her speech and she was sat in her throne, twiddling her fingers in her lap for the throne next to her, belonging to her father was empty. _He must have gone outside for some air._ She thought. She had planned to wait for him, but she knew the etiquette she must follow even if he did not appear and when the bells chimed for midnight, she knew she could not wait any longer. So, she rose from her throne and as she stood, the room quickly grew quiet and all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath and wetted her lips before smiling towards the crowd of people.

"People of Hyrule, I thank-"

She was cut short, as a blood curdling scream ripped through the windows from Castle Town, followed by many more. Before anyone could even react, the double doors at the entrance of the hall swung open, crashing into the walls. Many different monsters swarmed the hall. Some with clubs, some with swords, all hideous and terrifying. People began to scream and panic as these intruders cornered civilians and pushed them to the side creating a pathway down the middle of the hall leading to the thrones. Zelda knew this was the work of the bearer of power. She knew he had returned but she thought not, that he would attack so quickly. She brought a hand up to her lips as she watched her father, stagger into the hall. He held his waist and his back hunched as he stumbled down the path. The crowds of people grew silent as they watched in horror, their king making agonising noises.

"Father…"

Zelda picked up the front of her dress and scurried down the three steps of the throne platform and towards her father. She dropped down to her knees as her father collapsed in front of her and she took his head in her lap. King Daphnes looked up at his only child with fear and sorrow in his eyes as blood trickled down his chin.

"Zelda… My dear… sweet…"

"Father, who did this to you?"

The two simply stared at each other for a moment as Zelda's eyes brimmed with tears. Her father ushered her to come closer so that he may whisper and Zelda lowered her head to his mouth so she might hear the final words of King Daphnes before he closed his eyes, never to open them again.


	2. Chapter 2: Negotiations

As always, I do not own any of the characters, places etc etc. They belong to **Nintendo.**

This chapter contains: **_Threats of Violence_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two.**

A tear dropped from Zelda's cheek, before she scrunched her face up into a frown as a large pair of black boots came into her vision. She lifted her head, her eyebrows furrowed with anger and after she gently placed her father's head on the floor beneath her, she stood to face the one man she had hoped not to see that day.

She could hear the thunder outside as a storm hovered above the kingdom. The man stood before her had a beastly grin on his face. His fiery red hair, whilst pushed back into his crown, was left to cascade down his large back. His armour was black with gold trim, which from head to toe, covered his dark grey, almost green skin. His hands wore fingerless gloves and Zelda watched for a moment as the triforce on his right hand shined brightly. He was a good head or two taller than the princess and she would have to crane her neck to look past his menacing beard, past his flared nostrils and into his golden eyes which burned with power and desire. Despite the large weapons this man carried and the overpowering sense of evil that cloaked him entirely, Zelda held her head up high and her fists clenched at either side.

"Ganondorf Dragmire. I must admit I did not expect you here so soon, though your arrival was imminent."

The man named Ganondorf, took a step forward and grinned wider than before. His voice was deep and booming, it was enough to strike fear into anyone's heart.

"So. The Zelda of this lifetime is strong-willed, wise and brave. That pleases me. The last was so… cowardly."

He took another step forward, stepping over the corpse of King Daphnes and coming face to face with the princess. However, she would not step back, or turn her face from his. He was right, she was strong-willed and she would show him that with every action the pair made. Ganondorf looked around at all the eyes staring at him, shaking from fear, curious as to this encounter between an intruder and their beloved princess.

"Oh my. Did I interrupt a celebration princess?" He chuckled and looked down to his feet, where the deceased King still lay. "Or is it Queen now?"

Zelda swallowed the lump forming at the back of her throat. He was trying to break her but she would not allow him that satisfaction.

"I assume you wish me to surrender my kingdom to you. Just as you have done in so many lifetimes before this one."

Not for a single second, did Zelda's deep blue eyes look away from the golden hum of Ganondorf's. He bent forward, hands on his hips, to bring his face closer to hers.

"You've learned your history. Good. I am tired of encountering descendants of Hylia who know nothing of their past lives."

He straightened himself once more and took a few steps around Zelda, to stand behind her. She did not move. She would not allow herself to. She must remain strong and defiant.  
Ganondorf bent down again, his lips coming very close to Zelda's ear.

"Yes. I wish for you to surrender your kingdom to me. You're a wise princess and you seem to know how this goes."

Zelda couldn't help but smirk then. He had left himself vulnerable to her wit and she would let him suffer the humiliation.

"Yes. I know exactly how this goes. You invade my kingdom. I surrender to you. You rule Hyrule for a while. And then the Hero of Courage kills you and you have to start all over again."

Ganondorf growled into her ear and straightened himself out, to tower over her, but she still did not turn to face him. That had done it, she had struck a nerve with that one.

"Not this time. You WILL surrender. But the Hero will not best me in this lifetime. You see princess, while we both so eagerly awaited the awakening of Courage you may have been enjoying your life as a Hylian royal, reading and dancing. I meanwhile, searched for and found the location of the Master Sword."

Zelda certainly wasn't expecting that, she let out a small gasp that caught Ganondorf's attention. He walked back around her, now stood before her again, the grin on his face this time shook her to her core. He was a terrifying man.

"You couldn't have. The Sacred Grove is hidden from all evil."

"Yes, that is true. But the forest around it is not. Once I was there it was surprisingly easy to sense where the entrance to the Sacred Grove was. Of course, it would never open for me. But you see princess, I have a plan. It will be some time before this Hero begins to search for the sword but when he does, I'll be waiting for him."

Zelda clenched her fists and stared into the chaotic eyes of the Demon King. She never quite understood, how a man of Ganondorf's reputation could have such golden eyes. Or how anyone would allow him to be king. But that was the Gerudo way. As the only male of their tribe, he was destined to be king. She wondered, if he was nice to his own people, or if he treated them just as he would treat her people.

"Even if you can strike down the Hero, Ganondorf. It wouldn't be long before another one rose. You know how it works, better than anyone."

Ganondorf smirked and reached his hand out towards Zelda's face, taking one of the curls that hung from her head and feeling it beneath his fingers.

"Well, I shall deal with that as it comes. For now, perhaps we should discuss the terms of your surrender."

Zelda frowned and slapped Ganondorf's hand away from her hair. A few faint gasps were heard from the crowd still being held by the many monsters that invaded her great hall. She only wished that she had seen this invasion coming, for at least she would have been able to prepare for it and be ready, with her sword. She may have not been able to defeat the Demon King, but she and Impa could have certainly given him a few battle scars.

 _Impa. Where is she?_ Zelda subtly took a glance around the room, but her eyes could not find Impa, her trainer and personal guard. Had she gotten away? Snuck out unnoticed? Or more likely, had she been apprehended?

"Where is Impa?"

Zelda had blurted out her question without realising. Ganondorf crossed his arms and his brow furrowed for a moment, before he smirked.

"Do not fret princess, the Sheikah is alive. For now. Now let us talk abo-"

"Of course." Zelda cut Ganondorf off on purpose and she could see he was not happy about that.

"My terms of surrender are simple Ganondorf. In return for my people's lives, including Impa's, I will step down as ruler and declare you Hyrule's rightful King. I will not stand in your way. But you must allow the people here to continue their lives as normal as possible. Jobs, homes, trade, alliances; they must all stay the same."

Ganondorf smirked and stared into Zelda's eyes while he contemplated her offer. It seemed to be a good one, he had to admire. However, the Demon King had thought about their negotiations long ago and in his mind, they were not up for discussion.

"The thing about surrender Zelda, is that you have no choice in the matter. So, allow me to explain how this is going to work. Your people may go about living their lives as normal and no one will get hurt, so long as they oblige my demands. I may make some changes, I haven't decided yet. But you princess, will not be stepping down as ruler."

Zelda furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well you see my dear, if I was to ascend the throne by invading the kingdom and pushing you out of rule, I'd be a usurper and people would oppose me from every corner."

He leaned down closer to her face again and placed his fingers gently under her chin, lifting it slightly.

"But, if I was to ascend the throne through a marriage, the people would be much more… accepting."

Zelda's eyes widened and her brow furrowed deeper. She took a step back from Ganondorf, releasing her chin from his grip.

"You intend to marry me?"

The Demon King chuckled and took Zelda's chin in his grip once more, leaning closer to her ear.

"Precisely, my dear. By marrying you, I will legally and rightfully be king."

Zelda looked down to the ground while she pondered this proposition of marriage. She didn't like it, obviously. But, if it meant her people would be safe then did she really have a choice? He was right, people didn't get to choose what happened in a surrender. If her people obliged, they would be safe. But she couldn't say the same for her kingdom, or those who opposed the Demon King. But why did he want to marry her? She had read that in past lives Zelda had simply been locked away or kept in a comatose state.

"And if I refuse this ridiculous marriage?"

Ganondorf slid his hand down from Zelda's chin, to around her neck. He applied no pressure, simply held her. His lips came closer to her ear, almost kissing it and he whispered in a menacing tone.

"Everyone, including your Sheikah will die."

He could feel the lump in Zelda's throat as she swallowed.

"Then I guess I have no choice, do I? I accept your terms Ganondorf."

Ganondorf chuckled and released his grip, his finger reached up to gently line her cheek.

"Good… Oh, one last thing. You will address me as 'my king' or 'my lord'."

Zelda swiped his hand away once more and glared at him intensely, she knew he was just toying with her at this point.

"Do not push your luck, Ganondorf. You are not king yet. I will address you by your name until your coronation. After which I will address you by your official title. Nothing else."

Ganondorf laughed and crossed his arms. He walked passed the princess and headed for the thrones perched on the dais.

"Very well princess… You two!"

He pointed towards the two Darknuts that had accompanied him and they simultaneously stepped forward.

"Escort the princess to her chambers. You will remain there Zelda, while I become acquainted with my new kingdom."

Zelda, didn't even turn to look back at Ganondorf as he sat down on one of the thrones. She huffed and began to walk out of the hall, to her chambers. Followed closely by the two Darknuts. She had to listen to the Demon King laughing as she left and she gritted her teeth, to bare it.


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Visit

As always, I do not own any of the characters, places etc etc. They belong to **Nintendo.**

This chapter contains: **_Threats of Violence, Subtle Violence (Rough grabs etc.)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three.**

Zelda slammed the doors of her chambers shut, leaving the Darknuts outside. She paced up and down, mumbling to herself, her brow furrowed and her lips down turned into the biggest frown she had ever mustered. Her fists were clenched by her sides as she desperately tried to think of a plan.

A rumble of thunder made her look out of the window, towards the dark clouds and she watched as raindrops started to bounce against her windows. She relaxed her face and peered over her shoulder, at one of her wardrobes. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she thought.

 _Could I? Or should I leave it until I can think things through properly?_

Another rumble of thunder made her close her eyes and she turned around to her wardrobe once more.

 _Now might be my only chance._

She hurried to her wardrobe, pulling the doors open. Before anything else, Zelda grabbed a pair of linen trousers and a loose shirt from a shelf. She was quick to slip out of her birthday gown, replacing it with her trousers and shirt. She placed the dress and her diadem on to the bed and reached under it, pulling out a pair of leather boots. They were her riding boots. She slipped her feet into them and returned to her wardrobe where she climbed in. Taking the key out of the front lock, Zelda closed herself in and locked the door from the inside. In the dark, she crouched down and felt the flooring of her wardrobe, until the Triforce on her hand shone brightly. A light illuminated around the edges of a section of flooring and Zelda gently wriggled it and lifted it from the ground to reveal a tunnel that she could access after a small jump down.

She dangled one leg in the hole, then heard someone turning the handle of her door. She gasped lightly having not expected anyone to enter her room. She turned her head to peer through the keyhole of her wardrobe. In strolled a Darknut, who lingered for a moment before taking a step towards Zelda's bed noticing her diadem laying there, with her nowhere to be seen. He quickly turned and rushed back out and Zelda could hear him clanking down the hallway.

Zelda sighed again, realising she couldn't do this. Not now. The Darknut had surely gone to fetch its master and if Ganondorf found out she was missing, he would have the whole castle ripped apart to find her. She couldn't risk that. She climbed out of the hole and replaced the wooden flooring. Her Triforce shone as she hovered her hand over it, sealing it once more. She quickly unlocked the door and came out of the wardrobe, making sure to close and lock it again. After pulling off her boots and hiding them back under the bed, she hurried to her bay window and leant back into the cushions. She looked out of the window while she awaited the inevitable arrival of her captor.

Sure enough, the sounds of pounding footsteps soon invaded her ears and through her doors burst a large, angry Ganondorf. He snarled until he noticed Zelda sat at her window. Zelda turned her head with a scowl on her face.

"I was told you had gone missing."

Zelda lowered her legs from the window seat and stood. She stayed still and kept her distance from him.

"With guards outside my chambers? And no other possible way out?"

Ganondorf straightened himself out, the red in his face fading as he calmed down.

"It would seem my men are idiots."

Zelda crossed her arms and took a few steps towards him, until she was stood before him. She frowned up at him and tried to stay as angry as possible. But she couldn't help but smirk at that last comment Ganondorf had made. She was quick to readjust her features before replying. Her arms still crossed and her neck still craned up to meet his eyes.

"Yes. They are."

Ganondorf grabbed her by the upper arm and squeezed it tightly. She winced slightly but tried her best not to let the pain show on her face. She would rise above it. He pulled her closer to him and leaned closer, tempted to plant his lips on top of hers. But he didn't. He hovered over them and snarled.

"Let me warn you now, Princess. If I find out that you are planning an escape, I won't hesitate to destroy your entire land and everyone that lives in it. Including your beloved Impa. Do I make myself clear?"

Zelda attempted to pull back, her brow furrowed and her teeth snarling in rebellion. But, he overpowered her. She yanked her arm away one last time and Ganondorf reluctantly let go. Zelda glared at him as she straightened herself out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have my word Ganondorf. I will not try to escape. Although I still think this marriage idea of yours is ridiculous. I have no choice but to go along with it. I will not risk my people by defying you. Not when I know that no matter how hard you try, you WILL be defeated by the Hero of Courage."

Ganondorf growled, his face turning red again as he grabbed Zelda once more, this time both hands wrapped around each upper arm. He gave her a shake in his rage and roared over her.

"HE WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!"

After realising his outburst, Ganondorf loosened his grip on the princess and relaxed his face. He stared at her for a moment, she showed no signs of being frightened or even remotely effected by his anger and this caused him to let her go completely. Frightening her into submission would not be the way to go in this life time, for this Zelda simply wasn't afraid of him.

"He will not defeat me Princess. Not this time. It is finally my time to win this battle. Now,"

He straightened his armour and brushed back his hair with his fingers, calming himself down.

"I have many things to tend to. Until I am done, you will remain in your chambers."

"So, I am not even permitted to roam my own home?"

"Not tonight. Not until I have replaced every single one of your guards with my own. Not until every inch of this castle is working under my rule. I will reduce the servants and replace your people with my own where I can, until I am certain that there is no chance of you conspiring to escape, or worse."

Zelda's strong and straight composure slumped and she wrapped her arms around herself, taking a step back from the Demon King who was beginning to worry her. He had it all planned so well. Everything was thought out and Zelda was beginning to wonder if the Ganondorf of this lifetime could actually win. But she had to believe that the Hero of Courage would vanquish him as he had done in so many lifetimes before this one. She recomposed herself and turned away from Ganondorf, heading back to her window seat where she would be able to watch over the town.

"It sounds like you have a lot of work to attend to then, Ganondorf. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

Zelda could hear the nasally sigh Ganondorf let out as she sat back down on her bay window and kept her sight on the town below. She could hear his footsteps as he strode towards her. She felt his breath as he leaned forward and took a strand of her hair in his fingers. His lips almost touched her ear as he leaned in as close as possible and it made Zelda shiver, which if asked, she would pretend was a reaction to the cold breeze from the open window.

"Perhaps you could take this time to think about our… wedding arrangements."

Zelda couldn't hold back a scowl as Ganondorf backed away and promptly left the room, closing and locking the doors behind him. Zelda took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She stared out at the town for a little longer, but as she finished counting the number of smoke trails she could see, rising from rooftops, she turned away and climbed down from the window. After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in, Zelda took the few steps it took to reach her bed and climbed in. She tucked herself tightly under the covers and wrapped her arms around her pillow as she pressed her face into it and let out a sigh. Now that she was alone and there was no need for her to keep up appearances, she let herself cry, over the death of her father. During her sobs, Zelda slowly drifted off to sleep as her mind wandered to nightmares of what could happen to her country and her people.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

I'm back! After a couple of weeks taking a break from this fan fiction, to concentrate on my original Graphic Novel, I'm back to continue this fan fic :) Thanks to everyone who have favourited and is following the story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

As always, I do not own any of the content used in this story. (i.e. characters, names, places, items etc.). They all belong to **_Nintendo._**

This Chapter contains: **_Subtle Violence (Rough Grabs etc.) -_** _**Threats of Violence -**_ **_Mention of deaths and murder_**

* * *

 **Chapter Four.**

Zelda shot up in bed. Her hand on her heart as her chest rose and fell quicker than usual. She swept the sweat drenched hair from her brow as her eyes met the window. The curtains were closed. She furrowed her brow, as when Zelda went to bed she would always leave the curtains drawn. So that she would be woken in the morning by the gentle warmth of the sunshine. Everyone in the castle knew this, so why had the curtains been closed? She let out a sigh of annoyance after remembering the events of the night before.

 _Of Course. Ganondorf._

It was known by any who knew who he was, that the Demon King enjoyed a dim, gloomy atmosphere. Dark clouds and dim lighting was the environment that followed him, accompanied by equally as dark interior.  
Zelda reluctantly climbed out of her bed and drew her curtains back. However, the dreary thunderstorm that greeted her offered no light into the room. She rolled her eyes and for a moment felt overwhelmed to climb back into her bed and ignore the day. Of course, she knew she couldn't. A ruler can't just simply take a day off unless they are fatally ill. It was then that Zelda realised the clothes she was wearing and had been wearing since last night and was reminded of what she had attempted to do. She looked to the wardrobe once again but shook her head.

 _I can't. Not if Ganondorf means to act on his threats._

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Zelda hesitated before calling out for the person on the other side to come in. To her surprise, her two most trusted handmaidens stepped in. She was equal parts confused and delighted that they were alive and still working in the castle. They looked terrified though, as they each gave a small bow and stood before Zelda.

"We're here to help you get ready for breakfast, Your Highness."

After shaking off her slight confusion, Zelda rushed over to her maids and took one hand from both girls, squeezing gently.

"You're okay! I've been wracked with guilt that something might have happened to the staff. But what about the others?"

The two brunette maids, Sayla and Mareen were sisters, who had worked for Zelda for the past few years. Sayla, the eldest had been working for Zelda since she was thirteen, the princess at the time being just fifteen. Although for royalty, this was already considered adulthood and Zelda held herself like that of someone much older than she actually was. A year later when Sayla's younger sister Mareen turned thirteen she also started working for the princess. Having servants so close to her own age, Zelda grew to love the two sisters as her closest friends within the castle. She was thrilled to know that they had not been harmed.

Sayla lifted her face from staring at her feet and looked to her younger sister before drifting her eyes over to Zelda. She swallowed hard and took a quick glance behind her to make sure no one was listening.

"It was awful Your Highness! Lord Ganondorf rounded up all the servants into the foyer and just started to pick people out like cattle. He asked everyone what they did in the castle and fired anyone he didn't think was important. Anyone who protested was dragged to the dungeons. Most of the maids and butlers are gone, only a couple of the chefs are still here and all the guards have been replaced by his own men. Ours have either been chased out of the castle, locked up in the dungeons or worse. There's been a lot of fatalities Your Highness… All the Councilmen are being forced to pledge their alliance with Lord Ganondorf."

"What happens if they refuse?"

Zelda asked the question, fearing she already knew the answer. He had promised her that if she surrendered no one would be killed but it seemed that many already had been. She had to do something about it, even if it meant putting herself in harm's way.

"They'll be hanged Your Highness. Three have already refused and are awaiting the gallows…"

Zelda sighed and pulled both girls into a hug. After a few minutes, she released them and forced a smile.

"Well, at least you two are still here. Let's get me ready for breakfast. Hopefully I can talk some sense into Ganondorf before he sentences those men to death. The kingdom can't run without a council, after all."

After bathing, getting dressed and doing her hair, Zelda was soon stood outside the dining hall. She looked to the two guards stood at either side of the door. Darknuts. Just like the ones outside her chambers. She took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for confronting Ganondorf about what she had heard from her maids. Of course, she would never let him know that it was the girls who told her. After exhaling, Zelda pushed open the doors and stormed into the dining hall, quickly spotting Ganondorf at the head of the table, where her father used to sit. This just fuelled her anger even more and she began talking before he had even noticed her enter.

"You plan to hang my Councilmen?"

Her voice boomed through the hall and was filled with confidence, power and poise. Ganondorf lifted his head from his morning meal of meat and bread and smirked when he saw the young princess stood before him.

"Only those who do not obey me, princess. Which, has been most of them, actually."

Zelda folded her arms and scowled at him. Her eyes were piercing and she huffed in annoyance at his attitude.

"How exactly do you plan to run a Kingdom, with no Council?"

Ganondorf yet again seemed not to be bothered by the question, as he tucked back into his meal. He looked up at her through his brow and snorted at her tough demeanour, believing it only to be for show.

"Why don't you come sit down princess? Your breakfast is getting cold."

Zelda looked to the seat next to him where a place had been set and a plate with her usual breakfast of lightly smoked Hylian Bass was waiting for her. She felt her stomach rumble and came to realise that she had not eaten since the early hours of yesterday evening. She rolled her eyes accepting that Ganondorf had chosen to ignore her question. Not being able to ignore her stomach beginning to growl, she sighed and pulled out the chair next to Ganondorfs. Being so close to him, made her shudder multiple times. It made her skin tingle and break out in goosebumps. As she sat and picked up her cutlery she sighed again, looking to the dark lord who ate surprisingly elegantly for someone rumoured to be like a pig in every way. As she began to cut into her fish, she couldn't help but raise the issue again.

"You gave me your word Ganondorf, that no one would be harmed if I surrendered and accepted your marriage proposal. And now I hear that there have already been many deaths amongst my guards and many more deaths to come if you plan to go ahead with these executions."

Ganondorf sighed, wiping his mouth with a napkin and reaching for the bottle of wine that sat on the table. He refilled his own glass and then continued to pour the wine into the glass sat in front of Zelda. Zelda scrunched her nose at it at first, not usually being one to drink wine at breakfast. However, with everything that had come to pass since yesterday, she decided that it would really do no harm for her to have some. She picked up her glass and took a sip as Ganondorf took a sip from his own. He stared at her for a moment as she continued to eat her breakfast, her eyes focused on her meal.

"We are not yet married, so I am free to kill as many as I like. I gave your guards all a choice. To flee to their families, or to be locked up in the dungeons. Those loyal enough to your family, chose the dungeons. As for the Councilmen, well… I need to make an example of them. Ideally, I need them all to accept me as their new leader. The only way I can do this, without any chance of them plotting behind my back, is if I show no mercy. Hence the ultimatum. Those who pledge their alliance will keep their seats on the council. Those who don't, will be given one last chance to do so before I have them hanged. I'm hoping that I'll only have to hang one of them, before the others realise I am serious and will change their minds. But I will hang all of them if I have to."

Zelda put her knife and fork down, feeling a sense of unease and losing her appetite. She stared into the eyes of the Demon King and swallowed a lump that had begun to form in the back of her throat. Her eyes drifted to her plate as she felt immense guilt for ever surrendering her father's kingdom to this man. She could only imagine what life might be like if she truly were to marry him. However, Zelda would do anything to keep her people safe and if that meant marrying a man such as him, then she would do so. She looked back at Ganondorf, remembering the marriage agreement he had proposed.

"When are we to be married?"

Ganondorf stared at the princess for a moment, wondering where she was headed with this. He scrunched his brow and took another sip of his wine.

"Eager to marry me are you my dear?"

He smirked widely at her and reached his fingers out to gently stroke her cheek. She moved her face away and scowled back at him, furrowing her brow and frowning her lips.

"The sooner we are married, the sooner I can be sure that no more innocent people are killed."

Zelda pushed herself up, attempting to leave the table but Ganondorf grabbed her wrist stopping her from going anywhere. When she turned back to him even angrier than before, he stood up and pulled her around the corner of the table to stand in front of him. He ran his fingers through her hair and when Zelda slapped the hand away he grinned at her, before running his fingers again through her hair, this time grabbing at the back of her scalp. She reached her hands back and gasped in pain as he pulled slightly on the handful of hair he held in his hand.

"My dear. I think you underestimate the situation you are in. Even after we are married, I will continue to kill whoever I want. That promise I made before was merely for show. I had to make you an offer you couldn't refuse, so that I could clear out your castle without a war and you played right into my hands. Now that there are none of your guards or servants here, I can as I please."

He leaned in closer to her face and hovered his lips closely above hers, threatening to kiss her.

"Now I like to think myself somewhat moral, which is why I will only kill those I deem necessary to kill. But don't forget my dear, that if you do not marry me and do as I say, then all those people I have locked away in the dungeons will be killed. And so, will every single person that lives in this kingdom. Their blood, will be on your hands."

He pressed his lips against hers, forcing a kiss. As he kissed her, he inhaled deeply, taking in Zelda's taste and smell all at once. He was tempted to run his hand down her back and around her waist, but he didn't. Once the kiss was done, he released the grip on her.

"I expect to see you in the throne room in an hour. We have an execution to attend."

Zelda's eyes grew wide as she realised his intention was for her to watch her people being hanged. She had never witnessed an execution as in her entire life time, there simply had not been one. She turned and began to head for the doors, no longer wanting to be in the same room as this man. As her fingers reached the door handle, Ganondorf called out one last time.

"Oh, and if you try to escape again, I will hunt you down and gut you like a Hylian Bass. Sheikah."

Zelda's breathing quickened and she began to panic. How could he have possibly known that she tried to escape last night, or that she was a Sheikah, like Impa. She practically ran out of the room and headed straight for the nearest bathing chambers, where she proceeded to throw up her breakfast and panted until her panicking had ceased.


	5. Chapter 5: Impa's imprisonment

**I'm back again! And I know I've said that before but this time I really mean it! I apologise to everyone who follows this story that I haven't updated it in a while. I've been a busy bee, sorting out wedding stuff and because I decided to make all the table numbers, place cards etc. by myself, I've been swamped with that for ages. But that's all done now and I can finally get back to this! I want to thank the lovely people who reviewed this story begging for more, you guys rock! I promise I'll be a lot more active from now on. This chapter is really a bit of a filler chapter and mainly concerns Zelda and Impa, but I promise that they'll be another chapter uploaded tomorrow with all your dominant Ganon and fiery Zelda needs! (Or later today because it's 3.40am here) Enjoy!**

As always, I do not own any of the content used in this story. (i.e. characters, names, places, items etc.). They all belong to **_Nintendo._**

This Chapter contains: **_Nothing Triggering from what I can tell, but please feel free to correct me if you spot something._**

* * *

 **Chapter Five.**

Zelda had decided that the hour she had between breakfast and her scheduled meeting in the throne room, would be spent making sure Impa and the other prisoners were okay. She had only been following Lord Ganondorfs orders because of the tight grip he held on so many people's lives. But, she had realised that she did not even know for sure whether Impa was alive. Or anyone else, for that matter. She only had Ganondorfs word for it and that wasn't enough for her. If she was going to follow his orders, she was going to make sure his threats had some leverage behind them.

Her stroll through the lengthy hallways of the castle was met by Darknuts at every point, turning their heads to watch her. She scowled as she felt so many pairs of eyes follow her every step. She was no stranger to having so many guards around the castle, but they never followed her with their eyes, and if she chose to speak with them they would speak back. These Darknuts were unnerving and eerily quiet, never speaking to her, or each other. She wondered whether they could even physically talk, but assumed they must be able to in one way or the other, for how else would they communicate with their King.

Zelda reached the top of the grand staircase which twirled itself down to the castle's entryway. There was a door, hidden in a corner at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone who worked in the castle knew it was there, because it led to the dungeons. But, it was just far enough out of sight so that it would not disturb guests. Zelda took a quick glance left and right. The Darknuts were still watching her, but as she lowered her foot on to the first step, none of them seemed to want to stop her. She found this a bit odd. She knew Ganondorf had given her free reign of the castle but she thought for sure that she would not be allowed anywhere near the entryway, or the dungeons. As she began her slow descent, she came to realise why they were not stopping her. For as she rounded the corner of the stairs, the entrance to the castle came into view. The once open archway, which welcomed guests of all kinds, had been closed with its great maroon doors which had never in hundreds of years, been shut during daylight. Until now. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, Zelda stopped for a moment as she stared at the doors in front of her. They had never seemed so dark and menacing to her before, but she knew that menacing feeling was just her mind showing her how truly trapped she was now. Her eyes cascaded down to the unnecessarily large amount of Darknuts guarding the large set of doors. Their stance reminded her of a barrier, blocking everyone and everything from getting in or out of the building. Like all the others, they too followed her every step with their eyes but still they did not stop her from wondering around the entryway. However, she did notice that a few of them gripped the hilt of their swords whenever she got particularly close to them.

Believing that they had no intentions of stopping her, Zelda heading for the door hidden in the corner behind the stair case. When she opened the door, and began her descent down another set of stairs which led deep underneath the castle, she concluded that the guards would never stop her from doing anything or going anywhere, so long as it was inside the castle. She began to wonder just how much she could get away with. Would she be able to use her magic, or talk about plans with Impa, without raising the guards alarm?

It didn't take Zelda too long before she reached the door to the dungeons and she began to think of all the things she would say to Impa, all the questions she had about the invasion, all the advice she could use right now from the woman who had raised her, following her mother's death.  
Her hand rested on the handle of the door for what seemed like hours as she contemplated everything. She still did not know whether Impa would even be inside. She realised she was not turning the handle, because opening that door meant finding out if one of her closest friends was dead or not. After much hesitation, Zelda took a deep breath and opened the door. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, taking in the sights of packed cells, and the stench of urine hit her nostrils harshly. She reached under the collarbone of her dress and pulled out a handkerchief to hold against her mouth and nose, easing the smell. Her brows furrowed as she scanned the many faces looming in the darkness of the prison cages. Most of them were guards she recognised, even if she did not know all their names. They had only been confined to the prisons for a day, so for the time being they fared well. Besides from a few wounds which she assumed, they had received from the invasion. But, if those wounds were not tended to, they would surely fester. She made a note to bring that up with Ganondorf later. Her confidence in their conversations was growing and she was beginning to believe she could get her way on small matters such as this.

She walked down the aisle between the two rows of cages, her head turning left and right and always double checking the faces. Most of the men noticed her, but kept quiet as each cage was personally guarded by a bulbin. The bulbin's themselves seemed unfazed by the princess' presence. As she came closer to the end of the row, her eyes spotted the last one on the left which appeared empty compared to the others. But, as she came to stand directly before the bars, her furrowed brow relaxed and she removed the handkerchief from her face.

"Impa."

Her voice was shaky and quiet but she managed to catch the attention of the person sat in the corner. Impa raised her head, revealing the bruises across her face. When she saw the princess, she pushed herself up to stand and straightened herself out. She forced a small smile and got as close as she could to the bars that separated the two.

"Zelda. Thank the goddesses you're alright."

"Never mind me, Impa. What did they do to you?"

Impa cleared her throat and let out a sigh and she furrowed her brow, thinking back to the events of Zelda's birthday celebrations.

"I was with your father when the Demon King stormed the castle. They must have been camping nearby for weeks, months even, just waiting for the right moment."

"He was waiting for Courage to awaken."

"I tried to protect your father as much I could, but I was no match for that beast. He gave me these wounds and… I had to watch… as he drove his sword through your father's stomach. I am so deeply sorry Zelda."

Zelda took a moment to sigh before shaking her mind from the thought of her father's death.

"Tears for my father have already fallen. We must put it from our minds and continue with the present. I have been following the orders of Ganondorf, only because he threatens your life if I do not. I became sceptical as to whether you were even alive. That's why I came down here. To make sure. Now I know there's some merit behind his threats."

Impa's hand reached out to grab that of Zelda's and she shook her head.

"Zelda no, you mustn't submit to him for my sake. My life is nothing compared to the welfare of you and this kingdom. Let him take my life if it means you might escape."

Stunned by Impa's declaration, Zelda's violet eyes stared into hers. She squeezed her hand before releasing it and sighing.

"I cannot escape Impa. It is not only your life he threatens, but the lives of all the townspeople."

She glanced over to the other prison cells, all packed with guards and a few servants that had refused to leave. She shook her head, coming to the realisation of just how many lives were in her hands.

"I cannot risk them."

"But Zelda you must! You must escape and find the Hero of Courage!"

Zelda took Impa's hand again, to calm her as she was beginning to raise her voice. Zelda did not want the guards here to hear her pleas. To see her weakness. Now more than ever, she needed Impa to be strong.

"Impa I have already tried. He knows I am a Sheikah. Everything I do is being watched. No doubt this very conversation will be repeated to Ganondorf. I simply cannot risk it."

Impa sighed and let go of the princess' hand. She looked to the guards who were subtly glancing back and forth between the two women and the rest of the prisoners.

"Then what will you do?"

Zelda too had turned her attention to the guards watching them, she knew that everything she said would get to Ganondorf one way or another, so she worried not about keeping quiet.

"I will do what I must to keep my people safe. If that means following his orders then so be it. I have no other choice, but to put my faith in the Hero of Courage. All I can do, is pray that he can find his own way and that he gets to the master sword without attracting Ganondorf's attention."

Zelda decided not to mention her inescapable marriage to the Demon King. Impa didn't need to know. Not now. She smiled faintly to her, trying not to show the fear she felt for her own well-being.

"I'll come back down to see you again in a couple of days. I'll try and see if I can get you some proper bedding, make you more comfortable. I believe I can persuade Ganondorf that it's in his best interests."

Impa smiled as brightly as she could and nodded to the princess. She did not want Zelda to feel sorry for her. Her duty was to protect the princess and she felt like she had failed. Her life did not matter to her anymore.

Zelda turned on her heels and without another word, she left Impa and the other prisoners, in the care of the guards. She was happy to see her friend alive, but angrier than ever by how she had been treated. Her brow furrowed and her nostrils flared as she balled her fingers up into fists. Fuelled by her anger, Zelda headed for the throne room where undoubtedly Ganondorf would be waiting for her. She had made up her mind. She would do as she was told to keep her people safe, but she thought, this did not mean she couldn't give him a piece of her mind now and again. She was ready to receive all his anger, if that's what the consequences would be. She needed to let off some steam and he was the man who had caused all this chaos. In just a few moments, the Demon King would come face to face with a fiery princess who, since witnessing her father's death, had bottled up her anger and was about to release it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Declaration

Hi all! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, as I did say I would upload it a couple of days ago. But I guess I got a little bit too into it as it's a tad longer than all my other chapters haha. This is a chapter I've spent the last few night staying up and perfecting, but I may still go back and rewrite it at some point. It's a major plot point for Zelda's character development so I hope you all enjoy!

As always, I do not own any of the content used in this story. (i.e. characters, names, places, items etc.). They all belong to **_Nintendo._**

This Chapter contains: **_Subtle Violence (Rough Grabs etc.) -_** **_Threats - Non-Major Character Deaths - Multiple Deaths - Method of Death: Hanging_**

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**

Ganondorf sighed through his flared nostrils, much like a horse would. With his hands clasped behind his back, he strolled back and forth, heavy boots clumping against the stone floor. His eyes glanced back and forth between the doors and the floor, waiting for those doors to open. When they finally did, his eyes immediately met those of the Princess'. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her fingers were balled up into fists. Ganondorf smirked, rather enjoying the sight of an angry Princess.

"Ah. Princess, there you are. I hear you paid the dungeons a visit."

Zelda scowled harder, pursing her lips and refusing to reply until she was stood directly before the Demon King. She arched her shoulder back to make her seem bigger and crooked her chin up to look Ganondorf in the eyes.

"I did. And the way you are treating those prisoners is despicable. Those cells are far too crowded and if those wounds aren't washed and dressed by a doctor, they'll get infected. Considering that you are using their lives as leverage in your threats against me, you might want to make sure they actually stay alive."

Ganondorf chuckled and reached his hand out to gently take hold of one of her braids. He ran his thumb against it, feeling every soft hair against his rough skin.

"For someone who is in no position to be making orders, you are quite demanding, aren't you princess?"

Zelda took a step back to escape Ganondorf's reach, but her move was counteracted as he took the same step towards her, taking her braid in his fingers again.

"Considering you have taken so much from me, including my freedom, I am sure you will allow me this one demand. Especially if you expect me to be more… obliging from now on."

Another chuckle escaped from Ganondorf's lips as he stepped closer to the princess, causing her to step back. He continued to walk towards her until her back met one of the many stone pillars that connected the rooms floor and ceiling. She placed the flats of her palms against the cold stone and lightly growled, baring her teeth at the persistence of Ganondorf. He placed his right hand on the stone above Zelda's head, leaning forward. Zelda was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his closeness.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement. Zelda."

The use of her name made Zelda wince. She winced whenever he called her by her name. It was something about the way he said it. That voice, that low grumble, the slight growl he made whenever her name passed his lips. She hated it.

"I will give you this demand and allow you to oversee the well-being of the prisoners, if… you swear your allegiance to me."

Zelda's eyes grew wide for a mere second before they once again narrowed. Her blood had started to boil as the anger for this man grew with every passing moment. The audacity of his request caused a lump to form in her throat. She couldn't possibly swear her allegiance. To do so would go against everything she had ever known. And if Ganondorf were to make her declaration public, the townspeople would no longer see her as a symbol of resistance, but as a fallen princess who had given up all hope.

Ganondorf's golden eyes were beginning to burn into her, as he waited patiently for her answer. She closed her eyes and let out a subtle sigh. She had to think of the prisoners. If they did not get treatment, they would surely die from infection. Including Impa. She looked to Ganondorf, trying to read his intentions. Then Zelda came to realise that even if she refused his request, chances were Ganondorf would claim to the people that she had pledged her allegiance and their marriage would be evident of it. So, what did it matter if she spoke those words now? In fact saying it here, in the solitude of the throne room where only Ganondorf would hear it was probably a good idea, because it could spare her the humiliation of possibly having to do it in public.

Zelda stuttered for a moment, trying to bring herself to answer. Even though she had decided it would be best for her to say those words now, in private, it was still difficult to bring herself to. She sighed deeply.

"I- Uh…"

Her breath was caught as Ganondorf leant closer to her. His lips lightly brushed against her pointed ear and his body threatened to meet her own. His free hand crept along her waist as a grin pulled against his lips.

"Say it."

Zelda felt her cheeks flutter a little warmer than usual, not used to having anyone this close. Her hand reached up to push away the large fingers that gripped her waist and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She closed her eyes tightly, but the hand which once held her waist was now gently wrapping around her throat, causing her to open her eyes and stare into those of the Demon King.

"Look at me, when you say it."

Zelda gritted her teeth and took in a deep breath, she prepared herself to say the words he wished to hear and just as she began to say her own name, she was interrupted.

"No. Wait."

Ganondorf released the grip he held on Zelda's neck as his eyes seemed to wander off into the distance, a facial expression Zelda knew all too well. Her father had looked like that many times since she was a child, an expression she had come to view as "deep in thought". That look most people gave when their mind was elsewhere, thinking. Before too long, Ganondorf's golden eyes pierced back into hers as an evil grin swept on to his lips.

"Your declaration deserves an audience. Wouldn't you agree?"

Zelda deepened her brow and frowned her lips. She could feel her cheeks becoming warm again, most likely her skin was turning a fair shade of red. But not from fluster as it had been before, but from anger that she now felt for both Ganondorf and herself. Ganondorf, for thinking such a horrible thing and herself, for not spurting out the declaration in private, when she had the chance. It was as if, he had read her mind. He had known what she was thinking and he was using that against her.

"You wouldn't dare."

Zelda practically spat her retaliation at the devious man stood before her. Her fingers once again curled up into fists and the veins in her temples were beginning to swell. Ganondorf reached out to her, he grabbed her wrist, pulling it back harshly when she tried to tug it away.

"On the contrary princess. Make this declaration in public and not only will I allow you to make those prisoners as comfortable as you like," he rolled his eyes at this notion, for he did not care what Zelda did with those prisoners so long as they remained prisoners. "But I will sign an agreement that allows your people to continue their lives as normal."

Of course, the promise of signing an agreement that secured her peoples safety, was appealing to Zelda and her rage began to subside. Although he had promised this to her before, having an agreement signed by the Gerudo King would officially secure her peoples safety. It was not simply his word on it, but a legally binding contract that not even a man as despicable as Ganondorf would ignore. She stayed motionless for a few more moments, allowing Ganondorf to pull her along as he headed for the balcony doors. Just shy of opening them, he stopped to look back at the princess.

"You would sign an agreement?"

"I would. But not until after your declaration. I will have it written into our marriage contract. To be signed when we wed."

Zelda squinted her eyes at the man, again trying to read his intentions. She was unsure whether to risk it. This wasn't a signed agreement, but a promise to sign an agreement when they married. And just like the other promises, Ganondorf could easily go back on his word. To be publically humiliated and declare her kingdom as his, on the off chance that he will sign an agreement days later, was a risk of a life time. Ganondorf yet again must have been reading her mind as he reached for one of her braids and in doing so brought her back from her thoughts.

"I will not go back on this word princess. I want your cooperation. And if doing this gets me that, then so be it."

Zelda sighed after taking a deep breath and nodded to him, a silent signal that she agreed to his terms. Ganondorf pushed the door to the balcony open and they stepped out on to the great stone structure. Three men stood waiting for them and Zelda recognised these men as members of the privy council. Zelda and Ganondorf moved right past them and as they came to stand over the mid high wall of the balconies edge, they were greeted by hundreds of curious eyes looking up at them. Zelda was surprised to see so many of her people in the courtyard, not haven been told beforehand that the execution would be a public one. As the audience locked their eyes on their beloved princess, they grew quiet. She watched them for a moment, taking in all the worn and afraid faces she saw. Ganondorf gave her a nudge with his shoulder and it was then that she realised he intended for her to make her declaration now. She looked to him, her lips slightly parted in shock and her left hand now resting on the wall. In a hushed tone, she spoke to the Demon King, so that her people would not hear.

"You want me to do it now?"

Ganondorf just nodded before placing his left hand on the small of Zelda's back, gently pushing, encouraging her to face her people.

"Address your people princess, let them know what is happening. Let them know who this kingdom belongs to now."

His voice was deep and menacing, sending shivers down her spine. For she knew if she did not do as he wanted, he would most likely put on a show to traumatise her people into submission. With trembling hands which now both rested on the wall, Zelda parted her lips. The bottom one began to quiver and she took in a breath to calm her nerves. She had done this many times before. But always with her father by her side. Now, she had a man she loathed standing beside her. This was not a speech Zelda ever in her life thought she would have to make. If Ganondorf had just done what he had so many times before in past lives, Zelda would not be standing on that balcony right now and she would not have to make a speech which declared their hope gone. But for some reason, in this lifetime, in HER lifetime, Ganondorf had decided on this new approach. Zelda could feel tears beginning to swell up before she had even started to talk, but she forced them back and held her head high, as her father would want her to.

"People of Hyrule. Dark times have fallen upon us. Last night, during the celebrations, there was an invasion as I'm sure you are all aware. During this invasion, the castle was stormed and my father, your King… sadly perished."

The crowds all gasped at the announcement of their Kings death, throwing Zelda off as she had not realised that not everyone knew of her father's fate. She took in another deep breath and spoke louder than before, louder than the crowds beginning to whisper and chatter amongst themselves.

"We must take comfort in the notion that he has been reunited with his beloved wife."

Zelda's hands continued to tremble as the audience slipped into silence once more. Ganondorf had moved both his hands to behind his back, standing with pride as he watched over the crowds of people. Those who dared make eye contact with him, immediately looked away if he caught their sight. Zelda let out a calming breath, trying to still her hands but they would not obey so she continued.

"I stand before you today, to announce that the Gerudo King, Ganondorf Dragmire and I… have come to an agreement. You may all continue your lives as normal. You may come and go as you please, no one will be harmed, and your finances, jobs, homes, they will all stay the same. All of this has been secured under the condition that I make a statement, in public. I will now... make that statement."

She looked over her right shoulder to Ganondorf, who smirked and nodded towards the audience, urging her to continue. Zelda was terrified but she knew she was only doing what was best for her people. She wanted this to be over quickly, so her next words were rushed but still easy to understand from the crowds' perspective.

"I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule… hereby declare my allegiance to Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, of the Gerudo Desert. This allegiance will be sealed… by our marriage"

Zelda took a step back, away from the balcony wall, as the crowd erupted into more shocked gasps and whispers began to circulate. Ganondorf stepped forwards, whilst Zelda bit back the tears threatening to fall. She was humiliated, but it had been done and she knew she would not have to face the public for quite some time.

Ganondorf was met with silence from the crowd. People undoubtedly unsure of what to make of this stranger who had just been declared as Princess Zelda's betrothed. They knew not much about him, only the tales of danger and darkness that had swept through Hyrule on the winds, throughout many years. Ganondorf cleared his throat and paced his hands on the stone wall, much like the princess did before him.

"Princess Zelda and I will be wed, a week from today and our official coronation will take place shortly after. But I expect you all to see me as your new ruler, from today. I am in charge now. And let it be known, that I am not to be tested. I like to think I will be a kind king. If my rules and restrictions are followed, I will have no need to… put my foot down, so to speak. Princess Zelda will rule beside me as your Queen, but as your King, it is my word that will be followed. The purpose of today's execution you are about to witness is to show you all the consequences of defying me."

He looked below the balcony, to a Darknut who stood staring up at him, just waiting for that signal of eye contact. The Darknut turned around and reached its hand out to a heavy iron door which extruded from the castle wall. As this door was pulled open, another Darknut came through, leading behind him fifteen men connected by chains. They were led to the gallows which had been set up in the centre of the courtyard. They stopped just before it and the men were made to kneel, facing the balcony. Ganondorf muffled a growl as the hatred for these men threatened to escape.

"You may recognise these people, as members of the privy council. After the events of last night, I gave these men a choice. To swear their allegiance to me and keep their positions on the council, or to hang for treason. To my displeasure, only three of the councilmen have sworn their allegiance. Those three are standing behind me now. They will keep their positions. The men facing the gallows are those who would defy me. But I am a compassionate man and I am willing to give these men another chance. So, I ask them now, what will it be? Will you recognise me as your new King and swear your allegiance, or will you choose to die?"

The chained men stayed quiet, none responding to the Demon King who now held their lives in his hands.

"Very well. Unfortunately, the gallows only hold room for three people at a time, but this may very well be a blessing to you as you will have the chance to change your minds as you watch the men before you die and see that I am not bluffing."

Ganondorf signalled for the first three men to be unhooked from the chains and led to the nooses which hung from the wooden beam above their heads. The Darknuts slipped the ropes around their necks and Ganondorf held up his hand. The executioner would not pull the lever until Ganondorf dropped that hand. During this tense moment, the crowd grew silent.

Zelda, who had never witnessed a hanging, instinctively took a step behind Ganondorf and without realising it herself, she reached her hand out and placed it gently around his forearm. As if for a moment, she had forgotten who the man was. This did not escape Ganondorfs notice as a small smirk crept on to his expression before quickly fading away. He knew that she was likely just anxious and grabbing his arm was an unconscious decision. But for him, it was a triumph.

"I ask one final time. Will you swear allegiance to your new King?"

A few more seconds of silence was ended by one of the men raising his head. He looked up to Zelda and then to Ganondorf before speaking. All eyes were on him as they waited to hear what he had to say.

"I'll pledge my allegiance…"

His voice came out like that of a mouse. Quiet and weak, but just loud enough for Ganondorf and Zelda to hear. They both watched him, waiting for him to continue. The crowd did the same, most with their hands covering their mouths in shock of the events unfolding in front of them. The man bared his gritted teeth and furrowed his brow as he glared at the Demon King in defiance.

"TO PRINCESS ZELDA! THE ONE AND ONLY RIGHTFUL RULER OF HYRULE!"

Some of the crowd began to cheer and others just gasped in horror, knowing it would mean his death. The people began to find their courage and some were heard agreeing with the man about to die. There were a couple of comments shouted, that stuck out to Ganondorf and Zelda.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE OUR KING!"

"ONLY ZELDA CAN RULE HYRULE!"

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes and dropped his hand.

The executioner pulled back on the lever, releasing the trap doors beneath the three men. As they hung from the ropes, struggling to breath, the crowd grew quiet after a few screams were made amongst them. Zelda gasped and turned away from the sight, hiding her face behind Ganondorf. It was then that she noticed her hand was on his arm and she let go just as he cleared his throat to get her attention. She sighed and turned back around to stand there and watch, as the councilmen were led in threes to the gallows. They were all asked to pledge their allegiance and those who refused, were hanged. It took past an hour and by the end of it, Zelda felt sick, but she refused to show it. Out of the fifteen men, only six declared their allegiance to the Gerudo King. Leaving nine places on the privy council Ganondorf would have to fill. He was less than pleased, having convinced himself it would only take one hanging before the others fell to their knees and begged for mercy. They were much more loyal to the Princess than he had expected.

"As you have all witnessed. I am not to be taken likely. Nine seats on the privy council have now opened. I will fill these positions with some of my own men and some of Hyrule's people based on Princess Zelda's recommendations. I pray that we have no need for any more executions and I look forward to being crowned your King."

Ganondorf turned around, grabbing a hold of Zelda's wrist, causing her to turn with him. They headed back inside and the doors closed behind them, cutting off the sounds of the crowds wailing.


	7. Chapter 7: Smile

Hi everyone! I can't apologise enough for not being active for so many months. It's been a hectic Summer & Autumn is all I can say! I got married in August so I was spending a lot of time enjoying being a newlywed. Then in September, I started my back at university. This is my third and final year at Edge Hill University so I'm sure you can all understand how manic it gets sometimes! Assignments this year are intense! Not to mention that I have also just started a new job. I'm a design team member for a new tabletop roleplaying game that my university is publishing in collaboration with a games studio. How cool is that?! We're currently in research mode which has taken away most of my free time. And lastly, I am applying for a Masters degree next year so a lot of my time is being dedicated to building my portfolio. All in all, it's going to be a busy year. But, I am going to try and upload some more chapters this year. Sadly, because I am so busy in the next three weeks, what with two assignments, and a bunch of research work to do, I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter out until Christmas. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one!

As always, I do not own any of the content used in this story. (i.e. characters, names, places, items, etc.). They all belong to _**Nintendo**_.

This chapter contains: **_A Threat of Violence - Foul Language (Swear/Cuss words) - Not much really_**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven.**

Zelda sat slumped on the edge of her bed, staring at the wedding dress on the mannequin in the corner. The last week had gone by quicker than she had hoped. She spent it making sure the prisoners were better taken care of and trying her best to avoid Ganondorf. She had mostly succeeded, by confining herself to her chambers almost every day. However, there were occasions where avoidance was impossible. The vacant seats on the privy council needed to be filled and Ganondorf was insisted that Zelda help him choose men who would be loyal to him. It didn't take Zelda long to recommend noblemen who would have no issue in changing their loyalty to Ganondorf. Men with no morals. Men who would always back the most powerful player in the hopes that it would get them what they wanted. They backed King Daphnes when he was the most powerful and now they will back Ganondorf without hesitation or remorse. At least, that's what she told Ganondorf, when she recommended them. And while it was true for some of them, Zelda had specifically named five men who had acted as spies for her father in the past. She knew that they would do the same for her, she just needed to get her instructions across to them. And she had it all planned. While the castle was currently quiet and empty, it would be opened to the public again for the wedding and noblemen and women from all over would be there. Including the new councilmen. She simply needed to get the message across to one of them during the ball. She was relying on Ganondorfs high spirits. No doubt he would be in a good mood and full of wine. He was likely to let his guard down a bit and Zelda would take the first opportunity she could.

She let out a sigh and finally stood from her bed. This was the last day where she would feel even a hint of freedom. Tomorrow she would marry the Gerudo King and all sense of freedom would wither from her soul. She pulled back her curtains to reveal yet another horrible and grey day. Her hands were shaking but her mind denied how nervous she was about tomorrow. She could face the humiliation of surrendering and even the shame of marrying the Demon King. But, knowing that tomorrow night the two would have to… consummate, scared her. Miss Thalia had assured her that when the time came, it would be a wonderful thing because Zelda would be in love.

Now that she was about to marry a man she hardly knew, let alone love, Zelda didn't know how to feel about it. She only knew that the thought of Ganondorf touching her like that, disgusted and terrified her. Not that she would ever show any of those emotions to the public. Growing up Zelda had learnt that any emotions which would make her look weak, must be kept hidden until she was alone. But, she wondered if she would ever get the chance to be alone again after tomorrow. Probably not. Not in complete privacy anyway, except maybe when she bathed.

She shook those thoughts from her mind when a knock at the door distracted her. She hesitated for a moment. If it was Ganondorf he would simply enter without waiting for her to answer the knock. When no one immediately entered, she relaxed and called out for whoever it was to come in. It was Sayla. She smiled at her friend, but Sayla couldn't keep her eyes off the wedding dress. Zelda looked to it as well and her smile quickly faded.

"I must admit, it is quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is Your Highness. But…"

"What is it Sayla? Is something wrong?"

"It is just a shame Your Highness, that you will not be wearing it to marry a man you love."

Zelda took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Where is Mareen?"

Sayla's expression changed from sad to afraid the moment she heard her sisters name.

"She is…"

"What is it Sayla? Where is she?"

"Well, she is in the dining hall. Serving Lord Ganondorf breakfast. I am so worried for her right now Your Highness. She's terrified of him. She can't stop shaking whenever we see him. What if she makes a mistake? What if she spills his wine? What will he do to her?"

Zelda stepped forwards and took Saylas hands in her own.

"Sayla, calm down. Help me get dressed and I will go and sit with them. I will make sure nothing bad happens if she makes a mistake."

Sayla took a deep breath and smiled ever so slightly. She nodded and headed to Zeldas wardrobe to pull out one of her dresses.  
Zelda dressed quickly and instead of combing her hair and tying it into the braids she was well known for, she twisted it up into a bun on top of her head. She left her diadem on the dresser, not wanting to bother with it today. Before too long, Zelda was headed through the corridors, towards the dining hall. When she came to the dining halls doors she stopped herself. She had not seen Ganondorf for three days and if she did not care so much for Mareen, she would not see him today either.

She pushed open the doors and her eyes immediately met Ganondorfs. He seemed almost surprised to see her and he leant back in his chair, smiling at her.

Zelda looked around whilst she made her way to the table. Once sat down, she noticed Mareen in the corner, holding a jug of wine.

"I did not expect to see you until tomorrow, princess."

Zelda looked at Ganondorf, but did not reply. She simply began to eat her breakfast which, by now was a tad cold. But she didn't care. She fully intended to completely ignore Ganondorf while they were there. She was only there to keep an eye on Mareen. She would not indulge in conversation with Ganondorf.

"Not speaking to me princess? Shame."

He leaned towards her and took her wrist in his hand, stopped her from taking another bite.

"I will not have my wife ignoring me. When I talk to you, you will speak back. Is that clear?"

Zelda glared at him and pulled her wrist from his grip.

"I am not your wife yet, Ganondorf. I am free to do as I will."

He grinned and returned to his breakfast.

"Until tomorrow, princess."

Zelda continued to ignore him and the two sat in silence, eating their breakfasts. Zeldas eyes kept wondering to Mareen. She could see her hands trembling. She stopped chewing the bite that was in her mouth, when Ganondorf snapped his fingers and lifted his cup. All her concentration went on watching Mareen as she shuffled forward, trying desperately to stop her shaking. She began to fill Ganondorfs cup slowly, desperate not to spill any of it. Ganondorf continued to eat his food while his drink was refilled. Mareen let out a small sigh of relief as she began to bring the pouring to a halt. Ganondorf grunted and coughed as a bit of meat struggled to go down his throat. Mareen almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise and her shaking hands dropped the jug. Ganondorf practically jumped from his seat as his lap was covered with the wine Mareen had spilt. Zelda too, jumped out of her seat because she knew he would be angry.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Mareen began to apologise again and again. Ganondorf raised his hand to slap her, but Zelda was quick to step in between him and Mareen. She placed her hand on Ganondorfs chest and saw his features relax to her touch. He lowered his hand and seemed to calm down. She didn't say anything to him. She turned around to Mareen.

"It's alright Mareen. Go and get cleaned up, then go and help your sister. I'll help Lord Ganondorf clean up."

Mareen was quick to scurry out of the room and Zelda turned back to Ganondorf who seemed surprisingly calm. She picked up a napkin from the table and handed it to Ganondorf.

"I know you are angry Ganondorf. But please, do not punish Mareen for her mistake."

Ganondorf took the napkin and began to wipe his robes clean of the wine, but it wouldn't budge from the fabric.

"And why shouldn't I? She's ruined this robe. I thought your servants were supposed to be trained."

Zelda took another napkin off the table and tried to help Ganondorf clean his robes.

"She was scared Ganondorf. Mareen is only a young girl. When she worked for me, her duties only consisted of helping me dress and making the beds. She is not used to serving."

Ganondorf took Zelda's wrist, stopping her from what she was doing. She looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. Trying to figure out what she was trying to gain.

"She is dear to me Ganondorf. Both Sayla and Mareen. I grew up with them. I'm asking you nicely, as the woman you are about to marry. Please, don't hurt either of them. Even if they do make mistakes."

Ganondorf let go of Zelda's wrist and huffed. He took his robe off, followed by his linen shirt and Zelda looked away.

"Very well Zelda. But I want something from you in return."

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

Ganondorf crossed his arms and leant in closer to her.

"Tomorrow us our wedding day. It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life. So, as we make our vows, I want you to smile."


	8. A Quick Update from the Author

Hello everyone, this is just a small update to let you all know that I **_will_** upload a new chapter by the **_end of April._** I know I have been **_very_** inactive for months and this is simply because it is my final year of University.

As a Creative Writing student, I've had to focus on writing my last assignments, which includes a 30 page TV script, 20 pages of poetry, a narrative focused video game, the beginning of a vampire novel, my dissertation for which I've written the beginning of my Fantasy novel and critical reflections for each piece.

I've also had to start planning what I'm going to do after I graduate. I've chosen to continue my studies and I've been applying to do an MA in Writing. Doing this MA would allow me to concentrate on my Fantasy Novel and bring it to a publishable standard.

All of this means I've literally had no time to continue writing this. But my last assignments are all due in the next two weeks, so I'll be back to writing this just before the end of April and you should see a new chapter pop up by then. :) (If I get enough work done today, I'll probably start writing it tonight.)

Thank you to everyone leaving reviews, both positive and negative, as they help me to improve my writing. Of course, my studies also help to improve my writing. I've been looking at my previous chapters and wondering what the hell I was doing for most of them haha. Hopefully from now on my writing will be a lot more polished.

Thank you to everyone who enjoys the story, and be on the lookout for the next chapter!


End file.
